Naruto's Upcoming:the last of us
by DarkNaruto9872
Summary: Okay one my Grammars not the best and neither is my spelling but it's okay so read if you want but don't flame just because the story is bad or without even reading it okay. Naruto was a boy who came from a long line of demons and if it wasn't for one man his power while great would never be as strong as it is without his help. ( there will be blood, gore, and sex ) I own Nothing


**Okay im not no fanfiction but it has been almost a year since I was last able to post a story and I think Fanfiction deleted my old account so I had to make a new one ( if anyones curious about my other stories just say so in a massage and ill tell you my old accounts name and you can check out my old stories yourself) so yeah I just wanted to get that said first just so you readers know.**

**Also I just want to say that my grammar is far from being the best but I have read a lot of stories that are worse and my spellings the same so i'll just say that now and if you still wanna read the fic I thank you and hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>"Please no what did I ever do to deserve this!" Shouted a young boy about 4 years old with bright sun kissed hair and deep blue eyes and whisker marks pleaded only for his heade to be smashed in by a boot."SHUT UP YOU DEMON YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, AND NOW WE WILL FINSIH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!"yelled a man with a white wolf mask and silver hair as he and several other villagers picked up the boy and tied him to a wooden cross lathered with oil and crucified him to it before liting him on fire and all of smiled wickedly as the young boy screamed as he was impaled by shurikin and kunia alike.<p>

"TODAY KONAHA WE RID THIS WORLD OF A DEMON FROM THE PITS OF HELL AND SEND IT BACK FROM WHERE IT CAME!" Shouted the man in the wolf mask as his hand became engulfed in bright blue electrizity and shoved it into and through the boys heart and back."

But the pain was nothing compared to what the boy saw a woman with pink hair hold up a wooden necklage of a fox and a raven chasing each other he made for possibly the only person who cared for him and started to tear up at what they could of done to her.

That's when all hell broke struck all over the world,Tsunamis destroyed islands,eartquakes shook the planets to its core,Angels fell from grace, Demons became less savage and even Kami shed tears for the boy. The boys body then became engulfed in flames that spread sky high and engulfed the sky in flames like a blooming flower. The very Shadows of many literally came alive into nightmarish creatures that tour apart and devoured there host before desolving to ash and returning to sunder.

When all was said and done several civians and ninja alike were dead and one boy lay in the center of the carnage unconscious, or so it seemed.

(Boy's Mindscape )  
>"Why,why What have I done to deserve this fate"Thought the boy as he laid there on the ground for what seemed like an eternity.<br>"Come here child." Said a deep demonic voice breaking the boy from his daze. The boy deciding that he had nothing to lose got up and followed the direction that the voice came from intill he ended up in front of a giant gate with a large paper that read seal on it he was so occupied trying to figure out where he was and why there was a seal there that he didnt even notice large red fox with nine tails Red eyes and sharp fangs and black trimming around its eyes and ears intill it spoke.  
>"<strong>I am sorry<strong> **kit."**Said the fox startling the boy if you count looking away from the seal and looking at the giant fox impasivly before going back to the seal as being startled.

They were like that for about three more minutes before the boy asked "You are the Kyuubi right?" soon followed by a nod from the fox now known as Kyuubi.  
>"Let me guess we are inside my mind, I've been hated tortured and raped my whole life because you are in me somehow, and you are apoligising because you feel guilty right?" The boy asked getting a other nod from the now dumbfounded was when things began to change in his mind the area that once looked like a sewer became a replica of his village and the seal around the Kyuubi shrunk and became a collar and Kyuubi itself became smaller intill it was the size of a actual fox.<p>

"AARGH!" shouted the boy as he pounced on Kyuubi and punched it through three building with ease and ran next to it before grabbing its neck and slamming its head into the ground."WELL STOP IT CAUSE I DO NOT WANT PITY FROM YOU OR ANYONE AND I DO NOT SEE WHY YOU SHOULD FEEL GUILTY FOR I DOUBT YOU JUST UP AND DECIDED TO ATTCK MY VILLAGE RAMDOMLY NOR DO I CARE, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"Yelled the enraged boy to the horror stricken Kyuubi who simply nodded.  
>"Good now get up we have company." Said the boy as he and Kyuubi turned around to see several people before them.<p>

One was a tall Man with white hair that flowed down his face gently and blue eyes and pale skin, he wore a dark crimson red vest with a trench coat only slightly brighter than his vest and black boots he also had a large sword with a large demonic skull with ruby red eyes as the hilt.

Another one looked similar to the first with slight differnces, his hair was spiked back and instead of red themed cloths he wore blu and his trench coat had floral designs and his sword was to his side with with a blue sheath.

The third had hair similar to the first and same colored eyes he wore a red shirt and some dark jeans he had on a dark black trench coat with red on the inside, he also had a large sword that had something like a red ruby in it, but something that made him different from the other two was that one of his hands looked demonic red and was traced with a glowing blue.

The fourth and the fifth looked alike both blonde with black streaks in it and brown eyes one wore a white sailors girls uniform the other wore a dark blue formal school girls uniform.

THe last one was one with a pure white trench coat and a black shirt and cargo pants he had blue eyes and blonde hair other than that he would appears as a normal guy but everyone there knew he wasnt as he simple radiated energy.

"Kid my name is Arashi and I want to make a offer to you that will effect you life forever." said the last man now identified as Arashi. "And what pray tell would This offor be Arashi." Said the boy looking as imassive as when he came in

"I offer you training, and while with all of these character will make you one of the strongest beings alive I plan to make uou the strongest."Said Arashi knowing he had the boys attention."

"And how exactly would you do that, and on that matter who are these people." Said the boy

"THe one in all red is Dante, the one in blue is Vergil, The one in black is Nero, and the other two are Kotone and Akari, now please I need an anwser now and I dont have much time, and before you ask how I know all your names its complicated okay if you say yes i'll explain later." Arashi said his voice frantic.

"Okay I got nothing to loose but tell me how are you going to go about this training?" Asked the boy.

"First i'll need to split your soul in half but i'll tell you this if I do that part of you will stay here in this village getting treated worse and worse as time go's by and eventually I will need to merge you together again." said Arashi in a hurried tone.

"Very well but I must ask will are strength be split in half as well." asked the boy.

"Yes neither of you will be able to be stronger than the other the only way one could beat the other in a fight is by skill and knowledge alone which you will have the advantage of sense I doubt anyone here is willing to teach you, Now hurrie grab my hand NOW NARUTO!" SHouted the man as he started to do some hand signs and muttered something under his breath, after that everything went black for the boy known as Naruto and The last thing he saw was a copy of him lying on the wet ground before he fell uncounsious

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

"Uh My head what happened." Naruto said to himself as he woke up and found himself in a plain room and on a comfortable bed. As Naruto got up he heard noise and while usually when he heard noise when he woke up he was either being raped or being beaten or posioned or something, but this time he felt compelled to follow the noise so thats exactly what he did. He soon came accross a door and he heard a few things from it so he walked through.

"So there I was just standing there appaled by this huge being calling himself the most powerfull overlord in existance and he just kepted going on and on about it turning mountains to ash and causing earthquakes and such, intill finally I got bored and did a really embarasing technigue called thousand years of pain and killed him in a second through his ass, weither it was from embarasment or from the strength of the jutsu I will never know." Said Arashi getting rounds of laughter throughout the table.

"Okay what I miss?" asked Naruto as he sat down at the only avalible seat at the table between Kotone and Akari who then decided to glomp him.  
>"Oh he's so cute!"said Kotone and Akari as she started to rubb his whisker marks causing him to purr like a cat or a fox to his embarisment.<p>

"CAN YOU STOP THAT PLEASE!" Arashi shouted causing the girls to stop in an instant. " Okay would somebody mind telling me what the heck is going on here?" Asked Naruto as he got up from his position on the ground.

"Sure but tell me first what was the last thing you remember?" Arashi asked while standing up and walking to Naruto. "I remember everything, I have a photographic memory." Stated Naruto.

"I should of guessed as much, I mean before your IQ was about 500 and now it's probably 250 and it's just going to grow with age." Stated Arashi. "Tell me how do you know so much about me and who exactly are you?" Asked Naruto as he saw Arashi take a few steps back with his back turned to the group.

"Who am I who ask, my dear child I am a multidimentional god that possesses over a thousand tails worth of power, I rule both heaven and hell for multiple dimentions and you my boy will be my student, **NOW ANWSER ME THIS ARE YOU READY TO START TRAINING TO SO HARD THAT YOUR BONES WILL BREAK AND YOU SKIN WILL PILL OF AND YOUR BLOOD WILL BOIL TO SUCH A LEVEL THAT IT WILL BE HOTTER THAN THE SUN?"**asked Arashi while the once warm pure white room became cold and dark as the whole room seemed to fall apart on itself, and all the while Arshi started to grow and change shape intill he was five times bigger than Kyuubi at it's biggest size and became a gray wolf with dark red eyes and black wings that seemed to have a million souls withering in pain and agony, and if that wasnt horrifing enough he grew ten tails.

"I only see ten tail's not over a thousand." Stated a stotic Naruto even though in his mind he was very impressed. "Have you ever tried fighting with that many tails please it isnt even worth the hasle." Said Arashi as he transformed back into his human form.

"Very well Arashi I accept the training." Stated Naruto as he shook Arashi's hand. "Okay kid but here comes the first I got to turn u into a hanyou so get ready for a shit ton of pain." Said Arashi as he sent a steady flow of demonic energy into Naruto who then startd convoling in pain.

"Your training starts if you survive this." Stated Arashi s he simply walked away.

(Time skip 10 years )

We now find Naruto at age fourteen standing ontop of a mountian of corpes human and demon alike. His hair had changed color over the years his once pure sun kissed blonde hair was now a much paler blonde in the center that spread out a bit intill it became a pitch black color that ended with red tipp. He was wearing a black trenchcoat with red flame trimming around the edges of the bottom, and the sleeves and open toed combat boots with two sword in his hand one black with red veins in it the other black with blue veins in it. He also had two gun holters both with two long slide guns in them one black with a picture of a white angel on it, the other white with a black wolf on it. He also wore a necklage that looked like two blades and a mask that opened up in four sections.

"Okay I think your ready to do a mission without my supervision now come down here." Said Arashi who walked up besides the pile of corpes and watches as Naruto jumped down doing a flip in the process and landing on his feet. "What is the mission sensie?" Asked Naruto as he landed.

"I'll tell you in a second but first get everybody out here." Said Arashi before watching as the surrounding shadows stood up and started to take shape into Naruto's ancestors Dante, Vergil, and Nero along with Kotone and Akari and in addition a red head woman wearing a black kimono with red tail like designs on them aka Kyuubi.

"So what is the mission Arashi?" Asked Naruto. " Okay your mission is to go to a post apocaliptic world, where I already sent a clone henged as you so you already have a good reputation, and you are to save these four girls their names in order from left to right are Ellie, Emma, Avery, and cece." Said Arshi as four images appeared before them.

The first one Ellie had on a pair of slightly ripped jeans with a red shirt and gray long sleeves underneath, she had red hair in a pony tail and brown eyes,.  
>The second one Emma, she was a blonde with blue eyes wearing a light blue shirt and jacket and a ripped pair of jeans.<br>The third one avery had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes, she wore a simple pink shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.  
>The last one Cece was a other red heade who had her hair flowing down her shoulders and back who wore a black shirt with a gray jacket.<p>

Nauto also wanted something they all appeared to be about thirteen or fourteen. "So am I surposed to kill them or something?" Asked Naruto as he watched the images disappear. "No, you are to protected them and travel accross the world to find a fire fly's area cause these girls hold the cure for a zombie plauge also you need to teach them how to defend themselves with chakra, okay?" Arashi finsihed with a question and getting nodds fom everyone.

"Okay you got the blades of Ares around your neck, but im disabling its ability to transform into the actual blades im also forbidding you to use any form of rasenshuricken or any other wide range destruction jutsu unless you cant find a other way out of the situation plus im sealing half of your chakra and adding a three part weight seal to help you train and limit your speed, and im adding another seal that sends out songs that react to what you want or how your mood is and im also only giving you access to four tails everything else im sealing away okay." said Arshi getting nods from everybody he then began the sealing proccess leaving Naruto barely concious.

"Okay and even though your powers are weaken severly your still a bi to overpowered so im gonna add a few additions to the zombie's ranks, oh and when you wake up dont kill the person infront of you and im also going to give you a bit of info on people that could help you throughout the world." Arashi said nto the barely conciouses Naruto before setting his fist ablaze and sending Naruto into a portal and tranforming his blades into two watches each the same colo as the blades.

"GOOD LUCK NARUTO!" Arashi said through the portal. "_Your really gonna need it._" Arashi added before going to find some Ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter was more of a filler but I think it's good enough so yeah<strong>

**Anyways The girls mentioned are Peyton list, G Hannilius, and Belle Thorn, They will all be in Naruto's Harem but im using the names from Their Disney shows. And yes I know the plot seems kinda skechty but if all goe's as planned it will all end up as a good story**

**Anyways I hope you liked the story and please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
